1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and more particularly to an antenna device for attaching onto various objects with magnetic members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices are attached to or received in the front or rear portions of the vehicles, and may be extended outward for receiving signals from the other broadcasting stations. However, the antenna devices may not be moved or changed to the other places or positions. In addition, the antenna devices normally have no light devices for generating warning lights, particularly during the night or in the dark environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an antenna device for attaching onto various kinds of objects with magnetic members.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an antenna device which may be moved or adjusted to various places or positions of the vehicles.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide an antenna device having a light device for generating warning lights during the night or in the dark environment.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an antenna device comprising a seat, an antenna member secured on the seat, a circuit board disposed between the seat and the antenna member, a light device attached to the circuit board, means for energizing the light device, and means for magnetically attracting the seat to an object, such as the vehicle, and for allowing the seat of the antenna device to be attached onto various kinds of objects with the magnetically attracting means, and for allowing the antenna device to be moved or adjusted to any suitable positions or places of the vehicle. The light device may generate the lights or the decorative lights.
The magnetically attracting means includes at least one magnetic member secured to the seat for attracting onto the object.
The magnetically attracting means includes at least one casing having a space formed therein for receiving the magnetic member.
The magnetically attracting means includes a protective cover layer attached to a bottom of the magnetic member for shielding and protecting the magnetic member.
The seat includes an upper wall having at least one hub extended upward therefrom, the circuit board includes at least one notch formed therein for receiving the hub and for securing the circuit board on the upper wall of the seat.
The antenna member includes a base engaged onto the upper wall of the seat, and includes at least one stud extended downward from the base and engaged with the hub, and a fastener engaged through the hub and engaged with the stud.
The seat includes a peripheral recess formed in the upper wall thereof, and a sealing ring engaged in the peripheral recess of the seat and engaged with the antenna member for making a water tight seal between the seat and the antenna device.